Well That Was Cheesy!
by Gabriels-girl5035
Summary: All human! Oneshot! Edward does one of the cheesiest things a man can do during this type of situation. Idea came after my neighbor did this! REVIEW! Where i'm from cheesy is the same as corny! PLEASE REVIEW!


well here's another oneshot!! FOR THOSE OF YOU WAITING FOR MY OTHER STORIES: Haunting and Trust..., I WILL BE UPDATEING SOON. I ALREADY HAVE HALF OF EACH CHAPTER DONE. my neighbor pulled this off and i couldn't help but turn it into Twilight.

**ALL HUMAN**

ages:

Edward: 22 (alomst 23) Bella :22

Emmett: 26 Rose: 24

Jasper: 25 Alice: 23

Carlisle: 47 Esme: 45

All the Cullen kids were adopted!!!!

**Well That Was Cheesy!**

**EPOV (Set in April!!!)**

I had been planning this for the last 6 months. Down to the very last detail, it was perfect.

I smiled as I got out of bed and jumped into the shower. My nerves were jumping around like ping-pong balls let loose down a staircase. With all the nerves I got little, if any, sleep last night.

I dried my self off and grabbed my clothes for work slipping them on quickly but neatly.

I was now working with my adopted father at Fork's General Hospital. After only a few years in medical school I now worked as his 'assistant' of sorts. Going full time to school was ruff but I had to get it out of the way.

My real parents died when I was just a child in an auto accident. Had they been able to get medical help they would still be here today. As it turns out there was only one major doctor at the hospital in Seattle and before he could get to them they were already gone. I was five at the time and it was heard for me to come to grips with that. That's the reason I wanted to become a doctor. To make sure that no child would have to be put through what I went through. Luckily enough I ended being adopted my new parents Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. They are great people.

My other adopted siblings on the other hand, not so great. I love them to death don't get me wrong but they drive me nuts. Especially Alice.

Rosalie and Emmett got married straight out of high school and now live on the out skirts of Forks and Alice and Jasper are engaged, they live right next door to Rose and Emmett.

I, now 22 years old, am living on my own a few blocks from the hospital. Living that close to the others I couldn't handle. I liked it here, and it was also closer to Bella.

Bella. We had been dating since she moved up here from Arizona in 10th grade. She was a shy girl but something in me just urged to get to know her. And I did. We've been dating ever since. She was another reason I went into the medical field. She is constantly somehow hurting herself. She trips, walks into things on accident, falls out of her bed, and the list goes on. But even with all those gravitational problems I still love her.

I looked at my clock. 6:45AM. Today was going to be a hectic one. I worked from 7 to 3 then had to be at Bella's graduation ceremony at 4:30.

She had gone to college to be an English teacher. She loved reading and loved working with people. The job was perfect for her and today she was officially done with her schooling.

I knew that after the ceremony she had a meeting with some of the schools executives about a job at the High School for next year. They selected her out of the 20 other students for the job. And during that meeting I would enact my plan.

I walked out of my 3-bedroom home and got into my car. My Volvo S60 R. I've had it since high school. I kept it in good shape; even after some many years the car was almost in perfect form.

I pulled into my spot at work and started my day.

~~~~2:59 PM~~~~

I ran out to my car got in and took off home.

My nerves had still not calmed down and even Carlisle had noticed.

Quickly opening the door, I ran into the dining room making sure that everything was in place.

Taking a deep breath I ran up into my bathroom and once again jumped into the shower. I slowly went over exactly how tonight was going to work.

After the shower I got dressed in formal yet comfortable clothes and headed to the college for the graduation.

I walked up to where I was supposed to sit. My family and Bella's were all there.

"What took you so long?" Alice whispered.

"Nothing." I said looking away.

I noticed Charlie out of the corner of my eye shaking his head laughing.

Music started to play and the graduates all came out in two lines.

Finally after about 30 people, I saw her.

She was wearing a burgundy robe. Te boys wore white while the girls wore burgundy. She looked amazing.

Her hair was cascading around her shoulders. Her eyes were outlined in a golden eye shadow that made her brown eyes seem warmer then they normally were, her lips had a light pink shine to them. She looked absolutely dazzling.

The ceremony went on and the names started being called. I really hadn't paid attention till they called her name.

"Isabella Marie Swan, graduates today at the top of her elective class in English education."

I watched closely to make sure she didn't fall as she walked up the stairs to get her degree. I almost cried. Almost. I knew Emmett would never let me down if I did.

The rest of the names were called. Then the announcer came back on. "Ladies and Gentlemen here to close today's celebration is our graduate Isabella Swan."

Everyone clapped. I had no idea she was doing that.

She walked up onto the stage and adjusted the microphone. Then her smooth, beautiful voice rung over the crowd.

"Today is a special day for all the graduates and myself. Today marks a new chapter and adventure in our lives. Over the last few years we have worked to become the best in the careers that we have chosen. We have found that though life can be difficult and you just want to quit, that you should push on; your dreams become closer with each passing day. That the challenges you face will only make you stronger as you grow and that no matter how many times you may trip and fall you have to get back up, staying down gets you no where. I for one know that for a fact. I'm honestly shocked that I didn't fall coming up here." The crowd laughed and I couldn't help but to also. "We have learned that life can be like a series of doors. You will face many kinds as you adventure on into the world. You will encounter the doors we see everyday. Front doors with a 'welcome' sign on it welcoming you inside. You will encounter revolving doors, the doors that can make things disappear quickly and that never stop moving. Don't take life or people for granted; they can be swept away by those doors quickly. You will encounter trap doors. The ones that come out of nowhere and drop you into a hole that you find hard to get out of. Don't let that stop you. Keep trying until you get out. Hold your head up and push on. You will encounter elevator doors. They can take you up or down but you have to choose the way for yourself. And finally you will encounter glass doors. These doors let you see what's going on around you and help make things clearer bout where you are headed. But most importantly they are there so we can see the beauty all around us. To remind us that we have to push on, we have to get through the storm to see the rainbow." She smiled and wiped a tear from her face. **(That was along the lines of the speach that my boyfriend gave at his Graduation today just shorter!! i cried. i'm still a junior, well now a senior ifyou want to be picky.)**

"We have learned that you have to fight for what you want. Someone once said 'winning is worth nothing if you don't have to fight for it.' For the class of 2009 we have become more then a class; we have become a family. And though today we graduate and may be miles apart it is not goodbye, but rather 'I'll see you soon.' Congratulations class of 2009, I'll miss you dearly."

With that she turned to the class and flipped her hat tassel to the other side, the class followed then all at once the graduates through their caps into the air.

The crowd and the graduates rushed to see their families. I stepped back and allowed everyone to get Bella first. They all hugged her and congratulated her, taking pictures and laughing.

The once to shy Bella was now more confident and it shined.

She looked over to me and smiled before sprinting the last few steps into my arms. I held her to me tightly.

"Congratulations, Love." I said kissing her.

"Thank you. Am I still coming over to your place after the meeting?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok. I'll be there." She said kissing me again.

I laughed and kissed her back. He stayed like that until someone cleared their throat

Emmett. He wrapped his arms around us. "It's cute that you guys are in love and all but there are small children here."

Bella laughed and I elbowed Emmett in the side, and he let go and walked away laughing.

"Miss Swan?"

I looked up to see an older gentleman. One of the executives.

"I better go. I'll see you in about an hour ok?" she whispered,

I nodded and kissed her goodbye.

After she walked away I ran to my car and headed home. I had some major work to do.

I ran into the kitchen and turned the oven on.

Tonight being so special I had made Bella's favorite mushroom ravioli. It was a family secret of Esme's. I had made it the night before and I just had to add the sauce and cook it. It would only take about 15 minutes. That left me some time to get everything else ready.

I set the plates out onto the dinning room table in order. I lit the candles around the room. The scent of chocolate and sweet pea filled the room. They were her favorite scents.

I placed the roses into the vase and scattered the rose petals around the room.

The timer on the oven we off and I pulled the ravioli out, sitting it on the stove. I pulled the wine out of the fridge and placed it on the table with the glasses.

I turned down the lights and the candles gave the room a romantic beautiful feeling. The candles throwing shadows onto the ivory walls.

I was good on time. I still had another 15 minutes.

I looked around the room. I noticed that I had forgotten the melting chocolate that I had picked up earlier and the special blue roses I had made for Bella in the car. They were missing from the table. They were important.

I ran out to the car and as I was pulling the box with the 2 dozen blue roses out of the car I heard a car pull up behind me.

It was Bella. I dropped the box and looked at my watch.

She was 10 minutes early.

She got out of her car and came up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "What are you doing?" she smiled.

This whole thing was going down hill fast. I had to get the flowers into the house without her seeing. It will ruin everything.

"What are you doing her so early?" I said trying not to sound like I didn't want her there.

"I was done. It didn't take as long as I thought." She looked down and grabbed the box. "Here I'll help you take these in." She started walking to the front door.

I had to do something.

I went with the first thing that came to my mind.

I quickly dropped to the ground yelping in pain, and just as I knew she would she placed the box down and ran to me.

"Edward. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I think I just sprained my ankle."

"Do you want me to go get some ice?"

"No. Actually, you can do one thing for me though."

"Anything."

I reached into my pocket and wrapped my hand around that little velvet box that I knew would either make me the happiest man on earth or the most devastated.

"Bella. We've been together since high school and these last 5 years have been more amazing then I could ever even dream of. I want it to stay that way. I want to fall a sleep with you in my arms and I want to wake up every morning with you there. I want to go to work everyday knowing that you'll be at home when I get there, I want to start a family, to grow old and become like Esme and Carlisle, who if they ever find out I just said that will probably kill me…but anyway the point is that I can't live a day without you here knowing that you love me. I don't know what I did before you came into my life and I don't want to know what I would do without you. After my parents died I prayed every night for an angel to help take away the pain and just help me be happy again. To me you are that angel. Just seeing you makes me feel as if there's nothing that I can't over come. With out you I'm not Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I'm just Edward. So Miss Isabella Marie Swan, I say it with all my heart and love, will you marry me?"

I opened the lid on the box.

Inside sat a blue circular sapphire diamond surrounded by a squared diamond encrusted band and four diamonds going up both side of the silver ring band. I bought this ring 2 years ago but never had the courage or plan to ask. I had my mothers ring but that was something that was a reminder of my mother and I just couldn't bear to see it on anyone else's finger. It was still in its box in my dresser. **(Ring on profile. ITS BEAUTIFUL!!!)**

I looked up into her eyes. Tears glistened in the soft brown pools as she reached to take the box. She looked at the ring and back to me about 10 times.

I was beginning to thing this was all a mistake, that I had asked to soon, when I felt her arms wrap tightly around me.

"Yes." I heard her whisper.

She pulled back and I gently took the box from her hands. Taking the ring out I placed the ring on her finger then kissed it gently.

I looked back to her. "Thank you."

She closed the distance between our lips with such force I ended up on my back, her onto of me.

We laughed, as we pulled apart. I could only imagine what the neighbors would have thought had they seen that.

I stood up and helped her to her feet.

"So you didn't sprain your ankle?" she said crossing her arms.

"No. Sorry, but I couldn't let you into the house yet. Which reminds me come with me." I reached for her hand then grabbed the box and headed to the door. I opened it for her then closed it behind myself. "Now you have to stay here I'm not done yet."

She smiled and nodded.

I quickly pulled the roses from the box and laid them on the table. I pored wine in both of the glasses before walking out to get her.

"Edward what did you do?"

"Come, I'll show you." I pulled her through the living room and into the dining room. I heard her gasp.

"Oh, Edward it's beautiful."

"Thank you. Come on." I pulled out her chair and she sat down.

We spent the rest of the evening eating and laughing. I knew that my future started right now, and I was content to let it go as it may.

~~~~~ 2 years later ~~~~

The wedding was beautiful. Alice had out done herself on everything. The reception was amazing as well. We all spent the evening dancing and having a great time. It was one of the happiest moments of me

But nothing could compare to how I felt right now.

Only a month after the wedding, we discovered that Bella was pregnant. Though she tended to get moody and made me feel as if it was safer to just hide under a rock till it was all over, I wouldn't have changed a thing.

Because now here I stood, over 2 cribs designed to look like small icebergs, looking down at my newborn son and daughter. Aidan Edward Masen Cullen and Elizabeth Bryanna Masen Cullen.

Aidan looked more like me. Though his hair was a shade of bronze darker then my own his blue eyes had a hint of green to them. The doctor said that in all likelihood his eyes would turn green after the baby pigment in the eyes was gone.

Liz reminded me so much of Bella however. Her hair was the same color as Bella's and her eyes had specks of brown in them. She was smaller then Aidan but not by much. I was just glad that they both were born without any problems and 100 percent healthy.

Bella had chosen a penguin theme for the baby room. So Alice being Alice had someone cone in and paint an artic scene complete with painted penguins, stuffed penguins, and iceberg dressers and changing tables. **(I'm not a kid person and don't plan on having kids but if i did i would want a room like this! i love penguins!!)**

I looked down to see Aidan squirming. He often did this as I had noticed since he had come into the world less then 48 hours ago.

Bella did an amazing job. I've heard that giving birth to one baby was hard enough let alone to. And after hearing Bella's agonizing, tortures cries I could only imagine. But she pulled through without any complications. Though sore and extremely tired she just as healthy as before she was even pregnant. After returning home however I knew that she wouldn't be happy with me.

I put her on bed rest for a few days. I wanted to make sure that she healed completely so there we no after complications. She wasn't too happy about it.

I reached down and ran my fingers lightly over Aidan's stomach, and with in minutes he was gently sleeping again.

I jumped when I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. "I thought you were coming to bed?"

I laughed softly and turned to wrap my arms around her. "I though you were in bed."

"Well I was but after 10 minutes I got tired of waiting. Weren't you the one you was all_ 'I want to fall a sleep with you in my arms.'_?"

"You still remember that?" I laughed as we walked in our room across the hall.

"How could I not? That was one of the cheesiest ways to propose. _'Oh, I sprained my ankle.'_" She said the last part with a teasing voice as she grabbed her ankle.

"You're not funny. And if it was that cheesy then why did you say yes?"

"Because I love you. I love all of you. Even when you have your random moments of weirdness." She laughed.

We both laid down in bed pulling the comforter over us. She snuggled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh look. I have you in my arms." I teased.

She laughed. "Edward, shut up and go to sleep."

"And I'll wake you with you here too." I laughed.

She sat up and shoved my chest lightly. "Oh you'll wake up with me here alright, but the difference is…you'll be on the floor."

I laughed and she laid her head back where it had been moments ago. "Yeah but you're still here. So technically that doesn't bother me."

"Edward." She warned and I stopped.

"Ok, I'm done. I love you." I said kissing her head.

"Love you too." She replied…I think, it was to blurred to really hear what she actually said.

I smiled and closed my eyes. Though my life at the beginning was a bit rough, I now was where I wanted to be.

Fate is fickle, but it occasionally works for us.

And I couldn't be happier with how mine turned out.

* * *

well that was it. sorry for the mistakes!! Also i don't know much about babies so sorry if i got anything wrong. It was my neighbor that pulled the whole sprained ankle thing so that goes to him. I owned nothing. but the plot and Aidan and Liz. **Any questions?? Comments?? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT?? what is the cheesiest way you had done to you when someone proposed or if you did it?? how about the cheesiest thing you've heard of as a way to propose?? well REVIEW!!! thanks for reading!!**


End file.
